


Love Sick

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cruise Ships, Do-Over, F/M, Isabella acts (mostly) mature about it, Phineas tries to be romanic, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, it's hit and miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Phineas overlooked a lot of past opportunities when it came to Isabella. He hopes to make up for it.





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"No peeking."

"I'm not." Isabella wanted to though. Not that she didn't trust her boyfriend not to walk her into a wall, and she definitely enjoying the feeling of Phineas' hand gently holding hers, but she wanted to know what his surprise was.

The ground under her feet changed from grassy to hard and... moving?.

"Alright." Phineas let go of her hand. "You can look now."

Isabella opened her eyes to see gold. A lot of gold, from six pillars trailing up to the high ceiling to the large golden chandler hanging over the one table in the room. The table with two chairs and a golden tablecloth draped over it.

"You rebuilt the cruise ship?" she whispered. It had been so long since that summer when she'd thought he was taking her on a romantic cruise only to have her hopes and romantic spirit crushed once again.

Smiling, Phineas shook his head. "Just the one room. And an automated puller and lever system to mimic the realistic rocking of the ocean current. It would have taken us all morning to rebuild the whole thing, which would be fine except, you know, we had classes and stuff."

"It's really for us?" As stupid as the question sounded, she had a burning need to make sure even as the love-struck grin started to form on her face.

Phineas blinked at her. "Yeah? Who else would it be for?"

While Isabella tried to decide if she should answer that honestly or not, the other set of doors in the room swung open.

Taking her hand again, Phineas led her a little farther into the dining hall. "Ferb will show us to our table."

Her grin froze. "Ferb's here?"

He was. Decked out in a black and white waiter's uniform, complete with serviette over one arm and fake black mustache, Ferb walked through the doors. Coming up to them, he bowed his head before turning and leading them to the single table. When Phineas went straight to his own seat. Ferb sent him a pointed look as he pulled out the other chair and nodded to Isabella.

"Thank you, Ferb." She sat, allowing him to push it back towards the table.

Phineas stared at his step-brother. "Did you have to wear the mustache?"

"It makes me look dashing," Ferb replied, suddenly holding a bottle he didn't have a moment ago.

"It makes you look like you dye your hair." The words had barely left Phineas' mouth when Ferb, without missing a beat, whipped the serviette off his arm and smacked Phineas upside the head with it. "Ow."

Serviette back in place, Ferb popped the cork and poured the pale pink liquid into the couple's wine glasses. Those had been on the table a moment ago.

Isabella picked up her wineglass, eyes narrowing at the drink. "What is it?"

"Sparkling water." Phineas shrugged. "We still have a few years to go before we can legally drink actual wine. Ferb claims this tastes better too."

She took a sip. It was good. A sweet strawberry flavor. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Sure I did." Phineas went to prop his elbow on the table only to miss his mark and hit his hand on the surface. Rubbing it, he continued, "I started thinking about all the times we could have done something like this, and my obviousness messed it up. I wanna make it up to you, Isabella."

Ferb stepped back into the room. She hadn't noticed he'd left.

It was sweet, but she didn't know if she wanted to relive every one of those missed moments. Though, going back to Paris as a couple could be magical. If she could only get him to speak French to her...

"If this isn't enough, maybe we could go on a real cruise next summer." Phineas' eyes lit up. "We could all go! It could be fun"

Setting down a plate of food in front of Phineas, Ferb cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Phineas laughed slightly, removing his tables from the table. "I mean, they wouldn't come. It'd just be you and me. Together. With a bunch of strangers. On a boat. But, you know, alone. For, how long to cruses last, like a week?"

Ferb bit his lip as he put her plate of food down. Isabella couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh at his step-brother's rambling or cringe in secondhand embarrassment.

Reaching out for her boyfriend's hand, that had ended up back on the table, she squeezed it. "Phineas, if you want our friends to come on a cruise with us. That's alright. I want to have the whole gang together next summer too."

Phineas stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just as long as we have some alone time away from them." She could handle that. Last summer, she'd hardly spent any time with them in her attempts to avoid Phineas. If Phineas was going to make up for unknowingly pushing her aside, she could try to make up for pushing their friends away, as well.


End file.
